Love Between the Knight and Vigilante
by cuteanimeXD14378
Summary: Yuri and the gang had defeated the adephagos and is now having a party to celebrate them of their victory, but some things go wrong between Flynn and Yuri. How will Flynn make up for it? read to find out! Rated:M for Lemons FemYurixFlynn


Love between the Knight and Vigilante

FlynnxFemYuri fic.

Rated M for language, lemons, and other sexual content.

Multiple one-shots or maybe a long story. Still debating.

Chapter 1 – A Heated Reunion

Tonight was a special day for the people in the Lower Quarter. After Yuri and the gang saved the world from the Adephagos (is that how u spell it?) they returned to their respective lives. But in the Lower Quarter everyone was celebrating the victory of Yuri and the gang for bringing peace to Terca Lumireis (spelling?). They were also celebrating Flynn, for being promoted to Commandant and Estelle, for her crowning to be the new ruler of Zaphias.

Everyone was there for the celebration and they were all wearing formal clothing. Yuri for once was forced to put on a beautiful dress lent to her by Estelle because she was caught putting on her usual clothes for the party. Rita, Judith and Estelle were all wearing something nice so before the party started they took Yuri to Estelle's room in the castle to fix Yuri's attire despite her protests.

Flashback

Yuri was putting on her usual clothing that she wore in the Lower Quarter and suddenly her room door banged open causing her and Repede to jump a little. In the doorway stood Estelle, Rita, and Judith.

"…What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of changi – " Yuri started, but was cut off by Rita.

"You call those FORMAL CLOTHING?" Rita screamed, "For God's sake, you're a girl and a girl needs to look good at formal parties."

"B-but – " Yuri tried again, but the attempt was futile.

"No buts young lady, you're coming with us!" Rita and Judith grabbed both of Yuri's arm and dragged her away following Estelle to the castle.

Everyone was staring at her and it made Yuri feel self-conscious. 'Am I that ugly to see?' she thought, but was brought back to Earth when Rita made her sit on the bed.

"Ok, lets see…she needs makeup, a beautiful dress to show off her body, jewelry, and we need to do her hair." Judith listed off her fingers.

"We got plenty of time, first, Yuri, you need to take bath."

"What I already did this morning!" Yuri whined.

"If you don't do it then I'll strip you right here right now and throw you into the bath!" Rita threatened.

"Ok, I'll go, but do I really need makeup and all that other stuff?" She tried asking but was bombarded with a loud NO. Yuri sighed and followed Estelle to the bathroom. It was huge and the tub was almost the size of a swimming pool.

A few hours later…

"Finally we're done and just in time for the party too!" Estelle cheered while adding some finishing touches to Yuri's outfit and also on her owns.

"sigh…it's not even the party and I'm already exhausted. Well, I haven't worn high heels since I left the knights. I used to where them to special balls that the castle held for the knights. At least I know how to dance…I think." Yuri looked thoughtful before Estelle interrupted with a question.

"Who was your dance partner? You must have had one, you're very pretty, too." Estelle beamed at Yuri urging her to tell her who it was.

"W-what…um…i-it was…Flynn…" Yuri said the last part very quietly and none of them heard it.

"Who? Can you repeat it again, please?" Rita asked looking as interested as Estelle and Judith were.

"I-I said…Flynn." Yuri was now blushing madly from ear to ear looking at the now very interesting floor.

They were all staring wide eyed at her because they never thought that Yuri, the calm and collected leader could get all flustered just at the mention of her long time best friend and rival, Flynn Scifo. It was just too good to pass up the chance on teasing her about it later on because Yuri had agreed to help Estelle whenever she needed the help.

"Hohoho…seems like the new Commandant got a new admirer." Judith teased making Yuri turn even a darker shade of red, "and a beautiful one at that."

"No wonder why whenever we talk about Flynn you were looking down or just not facing us. I bet it was to hide the blush." Rita added.

"…um…" Yuri stayed quiet because she was too embarrassed to face her friends on the matter about Flynn. She was afraid that they would ask…

"So, do you love him?" Estelle asked the final question that Yuri dreaded to answer, which totally made her blush to the roots of her hair.

"…um…I…" she started.

"So…do you?" Rita pushed on trying to get the answer out of her.

"Hmm…you might want to continue saying yes or no or I will sell these photos of you naked to Raven and other people who wants it." Judith threatened holding a camera in one hand and photos of her nude in the other.

"W-When did y-you took t-them?" Yuri screamed which was really out of character for her, but it didn't matter right now because she can't have Judith selling her nude photos to perverts like Raven.

"Oh, if you tell us then, I'll give you all the copies I made and delete all the pictures in the camera." Judith smiled waving the photos in the air.

"F-fine…I'll tell you…I…I…yeah I l-love him…but please don't tell him…I want to tell him myself…" Yuri confessed with a bright red face.

The three were shocked about the news, but was happy that she loved someone, but now the problem was to have her confess her feelings to Flynn. Then, an idea came to mind and was to be put in motion during the party.

"Why didn't you tell him? You had many chances to." Rita broke the silence staring intently at Yuri.

"I-I was afraid…of…being rejected by him…" Yuri looked at the ground again, suddenly finding it very interesting.

"Then you should tell him tonight at the party!" Estelle exclaimed holding her hands, "Where did the determined and confident Yuri I know go?"

"W-What…but I don't know…" Yuri trailed off.

"Don't worry we'll help you. No one can resist you tonight, you're hot, and not even Flynn can." Rita encouraged, "Now let's go everyone's waiting for us at the Lower Quarter."

"Thank…you." Yuri smiled and the three left the castle to the Lower Quarter where the celebration was held.

Flashback end

The three beautiful ladies made their way through the crowd to where their friends were and everyone they passed by were ogling at them or suppressing a nosebleed from coming, which some failed to do so (mostly the guys). They reached their destination and all the guys did was gawk at them.

"What? You saw a ghost or something?" Rita retorted getting ready to send a fireball at them if they said yes. Rita was in a Red strapless gown with matching stilettos, a pair of ruby earrings and a ruby necklace. Her hair was straightened and a ruby clip to hold up her bangs. The guys had to agree that her choice of colour matched her personality really well.

"Hi, I'm sorry it took so long for us to get here." Estelle bowed. She was wearing a pink strapless knee length dress with white pumps. She had on pearl earrings, and a diamond necklace. Her hair was tied into a bun and on her head sat her crown. Estelle was stunning to look at and the guys had to stop themselves from staring.

"Hohoho…like what you're looking at boys?" Judith drawled, taunting them with her voice. Judith was wearing a dark blue dress, which only went to mid-thigh, and she had a matching pair of blue boots on to go with the dress. She was wearing sapphire earrings and necklace. Her hair was let down and the ends were curled. Raven had to stop himself from starring at her legs.

"Hey, where's Yuri?" Karol asked noticing that one of their friend was gone, "Where's Flynn, too, he was here awhile ago?"

"Huh? What are you saying, she's right behind…us." Rita turned around and saw Yuri in the middle of a mob of guys asking her to dance.

"EEEKK! AAAHHH! Help me!" Yuri whimpered. The men surrounding her were mostly the knights that were invited to come to the party (they were all part of Flynn's Brigade) and they were touching and groping her. Suddenly all the guys moved away because the new Commandant was coming through.

"F-Flynn!" Yuri looked surprised at her savior.

Flynn walked to her, took her hand and lead her back to their friends, "You should be more careful especially when you're wearing _that._ You know how you always get mobbed by other guys when you're alone in that kind of attire."

"I didn't choose to w-wear t-this! Estelle, Rita and Judith forced it onto me. Anyways, you were always there to tell the boys off." Yuri stated and blood slowly rushed up to her rosy cheeks tinting it red.

When they were standing in front of everyone, all the guys gawked at her. This made Yuri blush some more because they were all staring at her.

"Wow, Yuri, you sure got some nice curves. Can't believe that you hid those big tits under your baggy clothes that you usually wear." Raven whistled.

"Yuri, you really are very beautiful tonight!" Karol chirped blushing a little.

Yuri was surprised to hear all these flattering comments come from everyone's mouth because she was wearing a strapless black knee length dress with matching black stilettos. She had on a pair of diamond earrings and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail. Some of her hair were let down to frame her face were curled loosely.

"Yeah, they're right, you are really beautiful tonight, Yuri." Flynn smiled which made Yuri's heart skip a beat.

"Thanks…" Yuri whispered with a blush spreading over her face. Everyone watching them just stared. Unbeknownst, the other three girls were planning to hook Yuri with Flynn because it's really obvious that they like each other.

Just then the lights shone on the dance floor area and couples of every age waltzed onto the dance floor enjoying the music. Many guys were eyeing Yuri, Judith, Rita, and Estelle, but too bad for them because Judith was dancing with Raven, Estelle was with her fiancé that came here to visit from another kingdom, and Rita was dancing with a handsome scholar (which was now her boyfriend) that she met when she was at the library back at her home. The guys staring just sighed, but they still had hope right? There was still one girl left, but when they looked they saw Flynn asking Yuri for a dance.

"Can I have this dance, Yuri?" Flynn held out his hand for her to take.

"Of course!" she put her hand into his and together they walked to the dance floor and move into the flow of the song.

They danced to a few songs switching partners from time to time. They all decided to take a break and go hang out at the food table. Many women envy Yuri because she can talk so freely to the new and handsome Commandant and that she has a body that every women would die for. On the other hand the men were jealous of Flynn because he got the attention of the hottest girl in the whole party. Unknown to Flynn and Yuri, Estelle, Rita and Judith were watching them from afar.

"Flynn do you want some punch I'll go get you some? I'm getting some for myself too." Yuri asked starting to walk away, but was held up by Flynn grabbing her arm.

"Are you sure you want to go by yourself?" Flynn was worried for her safety because almost every formal party they went to in the past the guys would mob her when she was alone.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I promise if anything happens I'll scream loud and clear for you to hear." She smiled knowing that she can trust him no matter the situation, waved and left to get the punch.

"Thanks!" he said to her back loud enough for her to hear.

When she was out of sight he took a sigh of relief that she was not so uptight around him when he saw her today. Then, Sodia came up to him to congratulate him.

"Congratulations on your promotion to Commandant, Captain Flynn." She smiled fondly at him.

"Thanks, Sodia, you and the rest of the brigade did great to help aid in the war." Flynn praised Sodia, the new captain of her own brigade, "and congratulations to you, too. You got promoted to captain."

"Thank you, it's all thanks to you for giving me all those chances to show my true strength." She blushed a little.

"No, it's alright. You made it up to captain with your own strength, So – " Flynn was cut off by Sodia, standing on her tippy toes kissing Flynn on the lips. He was shocked and no words came out. The three hiding in the mist of people saw this and was not very happy because someone was watching. They were worried for what would happen to her.

Yuri came back from her trip to get the punch for Flynn and her, but what she saw completely broke her heart to pieces. Flynn was kissing Sodia and Flynn wasn't even pushing her away. If this wasn't enough she heard Sodia say 'I love you' to Flynn.

"Sodia…I…I don't know…I – " Flynn started but was cut short by a loud crash of glass hitting the floor. He turned around to see a shocked Yuri staring at them, but the look on her face was painful to look at. It was a fake smile with no emotion in it and it was a hollow smile.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt, I tripped and dropped them. I-I'll see you later, F-Flynn." Yuri forced a smile on to her face, but her eyes were trying hard to not let a tear slip or she knew she would break down completely, so she turned away and ran as fast as her heels could carry her. She ran quickly, due to her training she easily adapted to run in her stilettos. 'I can't believe it! Flynn kissing Sodia and he wasn't even refusing her!' she let out a sob and continue running to the castle. Estelle has given her a room to stay in when she was visiting her or working there. Yuri continued to run to her destination thinking only one thing, 'I can't believe I'm getting rejected before I even confessed to him.' She was at the castle gates and by that time tears were running down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away but they kept on coming so when she reached her room she slipped in and broke down in tears. This was the second time she cried this much in her life, the other one being her parents' death.

Back with Flynn

"YURI!" Flynn yelled, but it was too late she already ran away and he knew that when she was running with all her might no one can catch up to her, "DAMN!"

Sodia quietly apologized and left him there all alone. She already knew the answer because she can see it in his eyes that they only saw Yuri and no one else.

"Hey, Flynn!" Rita walked to him and saw his sulking face, "We saw and heard everything!"

"I'm sorry…" Flynn looked down not wanting them to see his face.

"You son of a…don't say SORRY to me. Say it to YURI! She's the one that's hurting the most in all of this! DAMNIT!" Rita screamed trying to hold her temper in, but failing badly.

"Flynn, I can't help you this time. You really screwed up big time!" Estelle looked at him crossly.

"I know, but why would Yuri be sad over this?" he asked innocently. '_Really sometimes he is just too dense to realize things_' all three of them thought.

"Really, what did she see in you? I really feel bad for her for falling so head over heels for a guy who's so dense." Judith chided making Flynn even more confused.

"What do you mea – "

"GOD! YOU ARE SO DENSE! SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, FLYNN! Do I have to say it again?" Rita practically screamed at the top of her lungs, but Judith restrained her from firing a fireball.

"What? You're saying that Yuri _loves_ me?" Flynn being shocked was an understatement, he was in a whirl of emotions thinking, 'Yuri loves me. Yuri loves me!' he was happy and sad at the same time. He was happy that the woman he loves, loves him back, but sad because he had hurt her deeply.

"Rita…I don't think Yuri wanted you to say that she loves him to his face, but I think it's alright since he was so dense." Estelle sighed, "Here's the key to her room in the castle, it's right beside my bed chambers. Considering that's the way to the castle she ran towards." Estelle gave him the key to Yuri's room.

"T-Thanks…but how will she react to see…me?" Flynn looked down again.

"Oh, I don't know…you'll have to find a way to apologize and explain everything to her. Cause she's taking this pretty hard considering what happened, she might be thinking that she got rejected before she even had the chance to confess." Judith explained.

"…" Flynn was silent at that comment, but she was right.

"Geez, just go to her now alright!" Rita crossed her arms glaring daggers at him for causing pain to her friend.

"Good luck, Flynn." Estelle cheered, "By the way, no one's in the castle. The servants are all back home or either here celebrating, except for the few guards at the entrance of the castle." Estelle winked at him and smiled an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, guys." Flynn bolted to the direction of the castle. His destination – Yuri's room.

Back to Yuri…

She wanted to die right there in her room because the ache in her heart was suffocating her. Her tears wouldn't stop coming down and her eyes were becoming puffy. 'Hn…I haven't cried this much since my parents died a long time ago. I'm so lonely…I want him here with me like when I was little when they died. Sob…sob. Mother, I miss you. What should I do? I just saw my best friend and crush kissing someone else. It hurts, it hurts so much, and the ache in my heart is suffocating me. What should I do? I don't know what to do anymore.' Yuri thought sadly to herself, bringing her knees to her chest curling up into a ball, sobbing quietly.

"What did I do wrong? Why is this happening?" Yuri sobbed louder now, loosing all her composure due to frustration, "Why is everyone that is precious to me leaving me? First, my parents died in a monster attack and now! Now even my best friend is leaving me!" She couldn't take it anymore and just let her emotions flow because the scene she had saw sent a knife through her heart. That show of affection was enough to shatter her half broken heart to pieces.

She was so busy crying her heart out that she didn't notice her room door open and someone came in. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, she was sad and angry with herself for being a coward and not state her feelings earlier and regretting it now that someone had taken him from her. He was what made her stand back up and continue living back then. He was her pillar of strength, but without him she would break and lose her will to live because he was everything to her. Even if she doesn't show it her heart beats for him, and only him.

"Yuri…I'm sorry." Flynn finally spoke up looking at her. The sight of her crying was a stab to his heart and it hurt to see her so…so broken, and it was he who did it to her.

"…" Yuri didn't know what to say.

"I'm…really sorry." He tried again, walking towards her.

"S-Stop saying you're s-sorry. Why are you h-here anyways? G-Go a-away!" Yuri shouted through her sobs. That last blow to the heart really broke her and now it made her feel empty inside. She lost everything she valued the most, her family and the love of her life. Even though she has friends to lift the burden a little, but it can never replace her family that had died years ago. She cried harder letting years of unshed tears come all at once.

"Y-Yuri, I can explain!" Flynn tried to calm her down, "It wasn't what you think –" Yuri cut him off.

"Then what do you want me to think?" she choked on her words, "I-I saw you kissing Sodia! You know how much that pains my heart just watching her kiss you? You didn't even push her away! My heart feels heavy and it's suffocating me! It feels like a thousand needles stabbing at it! It hurts so much I feel like dying. When I saw that I felt so lonely and broken. Watching the one person you love the most kissing someone else made me feel more pain than anything in the world! I already lost my parents and the only reason I'm here now is because of you! I wanted to die back then because I lost everything, but you vowed to protect me and love me, that made me feel happy! You gave me back the will to live, you were my strength and still is! I love you! I love you so…much! Sob…sob…I love you so much…it hurts…"

"Yuri! I didn't kiss her on purpose. She came up to me and kissed me, but her confession shocked me that I couldn't react." Flynn grabbed Yuri and hugged her close, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that, honest! The one I love is you, and only you! I love you so much that it hurts me to the core to see you crying your heart out because of me! I really do love you, Yuri, so can you give me another chance to prove my love to you, please?" he turned her around in his arms to face him.

Yuri was stunned to hear that he loved her, too. She was really happy that she just hugged him tightly thinking that someone will take him away from her, "I love you, Flynn, so much that I can't live without you! Half my heart has already shattered by the death of my parents and the other half will break if you left me. My heart beats for one person only and that person is you, Flynn, I live because you were my pillar of strength and still is. " She confessed all her feelings to him, burying her face into his hard chest.

"I love you, too, Yuri." Flynn tilted her chin up meeting her gaze and they closed the gap between them. They shared a passionate kiss. Flynn bit down on her lower lip making her gasp and taking the advantage to stick his tongue into her mouth tasting every part of it, deepening the kiss. She tasted of sweet strawberries. Then, Yuri stuck her tongue out and soon it became a battle for dominance. It seemed like forever until they parted for air, both panting. Blood rushed up to Yuri's face tinting it a beautiful shade of red.

"Yuri, you look fabulous today. You're as cute as always when I make you blush." Flynn stroked her cheeks lovingly making her blush even more.

Yuri leaned up to Flynn and they kissed again. He pulled her closer to him and accidentally rubbing his hardening member against her inner thigh causing her to moan into the kiss. Was it just him or was the room getting hotter by the second. He removed his tux jacket and kicked his shoes off maneuvering them to her king sized bed.

Yuri staggered backwards when Flynn pulled her along to her bed without breaking contact from the kiss. Her legs hit the edge of the bed and they fell back onto the bed lips still in contact.

They parted reluctantly for air and stared at each other. Yuri's face was red and Flynn was pleased that just a deep kiss could affect the always, composed Yuri to being flustered. "What a-are u staring at?" Yuri stuttered looking away a bit.

"Ha-ha…you just look so cute like that!" Flynn chuckled, "Really, Yuri, you look really beautiful today…" Flynn trailed off staring at her intently.

"T-Thanks, F-Flynn…" Yuri just turned away her face a deep red.

"Yuri, I really love you. You're the only one I love, and I'll love you forever. Will you give yourself to me?" Flynn looked her in the eye with a serious and loving gaze.

"I-I…love you, too, Flynn. I want you and I'll happily give myself to you because you are the only one I'll ever love." Yuri smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Flynn lifted her up a little and unzipped her dress and tugged it off of her, careful not to tear the fabric. While he did that, Yuri fumbled with the buttons of Flynn's dress shirt, but was failing miserably. Flynn threw her dress on the floor and undid his own shirt and added it to the growing pile of clothing. He trailed kisses down her neck and bit her neck leaving a red mark on her. He kissed lower to her plump round breast. He unclipped her bra and slid it off her and threw it to the floor, and then he licked her buds making Yuri moan with pleasure.

"F-Flynn…mmnnn…" Yuri was panting and her face was flushed. Then she felt Flynn's hand on her waist going lower and then in one fluid motion he pulled down her panties, "hnn!" she gasped as cool air brushed her clit.

Flynn was getting aroused when he saw Yuri naked lying on the bed before him. His pants that were constricting his now erect cock was getting tighter and it was getting uncomfortable. He continued to trail his kisses lower down her body until it reached her clit and he licked it causing Yuri to moan louder. Deciding that he should prepare her hole, he stuck one finger in her hole and started pumping her.

"Ahh…Flynn…more…faster" Yuri just couldn't stop herself it just felt so _good. _

Hearing this, Flynn added in another finger, and a third finger pumping her faster. He could feel her reaching her climax, so he pumped faster. Her fluids came in a rush covering his whole hand and he pulled his fingers out of her and licked his hand clean. "You taste delicious." Flynn looked at Yuri's panting and flushed face and it just looked so _hot._ That was the last straw and he quickly got out of his pants and boxers and leaned onto Yuri giving her a reassuring kiss.

Yuri was blushing a lot now and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Flynn's manhood was huge and she just wonders how it was going to fit into her.

"Yuri, it'll hurt a little, but I'll promise I'll make it quick." He gave her a chaste kiss, "Are you ready?" Flynn positioned himself at her hole and when she gave a nod he thrust into her hard breaking her barrier and taking her virginity. Yuri whimpered at the pain and some tears leaked out. He kissed her tears away and when she gave him the okay to move he pulled out a little bit and thrust back in making a rhythm.

Yuri's pain quickly became pleasure and soon she matched his thrusts. "Faster…faster…Flynn…." Yuri panted sweat covering their bodies.

"As you wish." Flynn went faster and thrust in harder making Yuri scream when he hit her most sensitive spot. Her walls was clamping down on his member and he knew that they were both going to cum soon, so he grabbed her hips and pulled all the way out and slammed into her. She moaned and screamed every time I brushed against her spot.

"FLYNN/YURI!" they both screamed when they came at the same time.

Flynn collapsed on top of her and gave her a passionate and sweet kiss on Yuri's lips. "I love you, Yuri. I won't ever hurt you again."

"Flynn, I love you too." Yuri moaned.

"Want to take a shower with me? We're all sticky and I don't really want to go to bed like this." Flynn looked down at themselves then back to her eyes.

"Sure, it'll feel way better." She smiled and nodded.

Flynn pulled himself out of her and lifted her bridal style to her washroom.

~TBC~


End file.
